Sinful
by Teagan
Summary: ‘People will say we are wrong.’Fred Spat... ‘Who cares Fred! Who cares if people think were wrong! We’ve never listened to anyone before! Why start now?’ WARNING FWGW


**Title :** Sinful

**Pairing :** Fred/George ....I have a feeling people are going to hate me ...

**A/N: **Please don't kill me, I know Fred/George is wrong but...here I go..

**Warning:** THIS IS INCEST. IF INCEST IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. You have been warned.

**Cheers!**

**Teagan**

They were brothers.

They were best friends.

They weren't normal.

They weren't normal by any means. Because it wasn't normal kiss your brother good night, and happily moan slipping your arms around his neck. It wasn't normal to share a bed with another boy, who was your brother, when you were both seventeen years old.

It wasn't normal for them to not date girls.

But ever sense they were born, everyone knew they were far from normal.

Maybe people just didn't understand how abnormal they were.

'_I shouldn't want to touch you , you know...' Fred whispered, as he straddled his brother's thin hips. 'No you shouldn't want to .' he agreed. Fred lifted a long freckled hand and brought it up to George's face, and as if dazed, slowly stroked it down his brother's pale skin.. _

'_Why do I then?' Fred asked his voice low. _

'_Because I want to , too...and ...' George paused , as he sighed shaking , while Fred's hand carefully stroked down his slightly ruff cheek. '...and we are the same. We want the same thing.....it's like were one person...' George hissed, and bit his lip while Fred bent down to carefully lick the side of his neck. _

'_Yes. The same...' Fred whispered . _

_George wrapped his arms, that were the same as his twins, around Fred's neck and pulled him closer. _

_' The same.' _

They knew they shouldn't want it. They shouldn't want to secretly be together. They shouldn't even try to be together.

People wouldn't understand.

People never understood.

They were the same. They wanted the same, but no one would understand their logic. It only ever made sense to them .

'_I love you...' George muttered into the crook of Fred's neck , as he thrust once, and then twice into his brothers body. 'Love you....' Fred repeated as George cried out something that never made it to Fred's ears. _

_George collapsed and kissed his brothers chest, as he panted carefully. ' We don't need anyone else.' He said.. Fred smiled and kissed the side of his brother's head. 'Of course we do.' Fred said not looking at him. George clenched his eyes, until they closed painfully. 'No one else would understand.!' George hissed. _

'_No, you're right, they won't..' Fred agreed. _

'_We couldn't ever tell anyone...' George explained. _

'_We couldn't. It would kill mum.'_

'_I can't live without you. ' _

'_You could.' Fred whispered. George's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. 'No. I . Couldn't.. ' _

_Fred sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother. George bit his lip, so he would not say another word. Like, ' Could you live with out me? '_

It was normal when Fred thought Angelina was pretty. It was normal that he wanted to kiss her, it was normal that he wanted to know her better. But to George it made no sense.

"You'll find someone too , George, I mean, you two do look the same...." Bill told him one morning.

"We are the same."

Bill sighed. "You say that like you're one person. Even though you're twins you're still different people." Bill said.

"WERE NOT! "George shouted . Ron and Harry came downstairs to see what the shouting was all about.

Bill looked at George strangely, and he shook his head, "You don't understand. You just don't bloody get it..." He mumbled walking out of the house.

'_Maybe if we tried liking girls... I mean, they've got some nice things? Don't they?' Fred said one evening when they sat in their room. George looked at Fred and rolled his eyes, as he flipped through his Quidditch magazine. 'Whatever, Fred.' _

'_No I mean it, they have nice legs, nice ...' _

'_Just shut up alright! If you want some stupid girl to shag go get one!' George shouted._

_Fred stood up and walked over to George, and looked at him coldly. 'What?' George hissed. Fred grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him to his feet, before he slammed George against the door. As they stood inches apart, Fred spat, 'People will say we are wrong.' _

'_Who cares Fred! Who cares if people think were wrong! We've never listened to anyone before! Why start now?' George whispered. 'Because we are! We shouldn't want ...we shouldn't want each other!' Fred snapped. 'I shouldn't want to kiss you, I shouldn't want to touch you, and I shouldn't want to fuck you!' _

_George breathed heavily from his nose, as he tried to contain his anger. 'Why do you then?' _

'_Because I'm not normal.' _

When Fred kissed Angelina, it wasn't like kissing George. Kissing George was easy. He felt the same things Fred did. He_ felt _the same way Fred did. Angelina had curves. And breasts. She was fragile and light. She held in her pleasure, and George just let himself go.

Angelina was right. Angelina was normal.

Fred was wrong. Fred was in no way normal.

_Fred walked into His and George's bedroom, and found George lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. 'How was your date?' George asked. Fred watched his brother fold his hands over his chest and sighed. Carefully, before he unbuttoned his shirt, and took off his shoes. _

_Fred then pealed off his socks and sat down on the bed next to George. 'Well?' George asked angrily. _

'_It was normal.' Fred shrugged. George snorted and rolled so his back faced his brother. 'What's it feel like?' George whispered. Fred looked at his brother's back , with a brow raised. 'What does what feel like?' Fred asked. _

'_Being normal?' George said. Fred bit his lip and rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. George took a deep breath laid flat on the bed. Their eyes locked for a minute and Fred lifted a hand to George's cheek. 'It felt right...' George closed his eyes as Fred leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. _

_George panted as he tried to breathe properly. 'And... what does that feel like?'_

'_It feels wrong. It's feels abnormal...' Fred ran a hand through his hair. 'It feels like home. ' Fred whispered finally leaning his head against that of his brother. _

_George whimpered wrapped his arms around the body above him. _

'_Home.' George whispered. _

_-Fin-_


End file.
